zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Deal/Transcript
Pre-Scene Dialogue (BIS Hideout) Cage: ...Good morning. Oh! Ms. Robin. Robin: Good morning. You're up so early. Cage: Oh... yes.... Um, you haven't been up all this time, have you? Ares: Yeah. I don't know what the big hurry is, but somehow I got sucked into it also. Robin: <> I'm sorry. But thanks to you, we've made a lot of progress. We were able to decipher the data from Zephyr's factory with that password, Cage. Cage: Really?! Robin: Yes... Would you get everyone out here, please? Cage: Sure! (Screen fades.) Razma: Lots of new material here... hmm. Boss, what do you think these numbers and dates mean? Deckson: Looks like a backup ledger. Yukito: That's kind of strange. It seems somewhat unnecessary... Ares: They probably put a lot of trust in the coding. Even after we got the password, it took this much time to make any sense of it; it would be virtually impossible for even the average expert to decode these files. The actual program itself is a mishmash of symbolic letters and numbers, so it's possible that even after the file was thought to be deciphered, one would not be able to discern which part was correct and which wasn't. You could analyze for all eternity and never break the code. Cage: Wow, Ares. How do you know all this stuff? Ares: I'm a self-improvement guru. That's all. Mebius: So all we know is that we may be wrong? Robin: That's not the important part. Look at this: it's the data corresponding to the metatron LEV... or rather, OF. Mebius: Advanced... Animus? This OF blueprint! It looks just like Testament!! Yukito: It IS Testament. So Zephyrs did construct the Black Frame and Testament. Ares: Animus... It's a German word, whose roots come from the Latin for 'soul.' Jung, the psychologist, used the term to mean 'an inner self with interests conflicting with the ego of the person'... the gender of the word is male. It must be pointing to the existence of the OF for the Earth-side. Yukito: An autonomous soul... Is that a joke? Warren: That's what they call a system that claimed the lives of so many children? Fools.... Playing God.... Ares: Zephyrs' rampant megalomania aside, the system onboard that frame is impressive, to say the least. It's called the I.D.O. Mindflow System. Razma: Hey... Wasn't that the cause of that accident that was included in the data? Ares: Yes. A very sensitive type of electricity is passed through the runner's body, and an interactive channel is created between the runner's mind and the machine. After that, those impulses are received by the neuron circuit in the interior walls composed of metatron... There is no way that a system such as this could come out of ethical research. Surely there were countless diabolical experiments that took place behind its completion... Yukito: Ah. An OF that would function according to the thoughts of the runner. Hey, Cage. Be careful. Most people who ride machines like this are headed for a really miserable future. Cage: Hunh? Huh.... Semyl: Yeah, that's cool, but in the end it ain't nothin' but a control device, right? I mean, they got stuff that comes close already. Why they gotta do all these sketchy experiments to come up with this stuff? Robin: It occurs to me that this may not be their main goal. By reversing the flow of the neuron circuit we were talking about earlier, you come up with what's called the 'Self-binder system,' with which it's possible to forcibly enter into the communication route. In other words, it is possible to invade the runner's mind and control his actions. Warren: ...And in order to control the system, they started installing advanced A.I.s like Pharsti... Yukito: A battle weapon that will do exactly as commanded at all costs... even when it is damaged, it can be fixed, and there is no costly runner training program. It will be more effective than the unmanned fighters of the past, and, of course, there is no fear of death to stand in the way of victory. Razma: ...As a batlle strategist, this gets a '10' - but on the humanity scale, it's as low as it gets. Cage: So... so there's a possibility that someone can get into my mind, too!?!? Robin: Don't worry. I ran some tests just in case, but Testament doesn't include that system. Right now all it can do is sense brain waves and navigate accordingly. Nobody can control it externally. Yukito: Hmm, kind of like being genetically engineered to be a killing machine, but escaping before your military training. Cage: But... if it started moving on its own... Ares: That Black Frame had a different version of Mindflow System. There's nothing to worry about with Testament. Deckson: At any rate... It's now clear that he was responsible for the demise of the Bonaparte. Now if we just had one last piece of concrete evidence... Ares: ...I have an idea. Myona: ...Mr. Deckson. Please let me help too. Semyl: Myona! Who let ya outta bed?! Phil: See, I told you! Let's go back to the room. Myona: Thank you, but I am all right. I can't be sleeping at a time like this... Cage: Myona... Deckson: Fine... Have a seat, Ares, and tell us what you have in mind. Scene Dialogue Before Battle Deckson: Now we're going to access Zephyrs' server at the military facility, as explained in Ares' plan. Is everyone ready? Razma: Good to go. I've connected the network directly to the cable, so we won't get charged for it, either! Which means no bills - and we can't be traced. Connect away! Semyl: That's really somethin'! You could make a living outta this. Razma: Yeah? This is an everyday skill, isn't it? Semyl: (...Maybe YOU do this every day...) Phil: The infiltrator program is all set and ready to go! Yukito: Good, all ready on this end also... Mebius: From here, even if they do find us, we'll be safe as long as we get rid of the evidence and evacuate. Yukito: Hey, Pops, what do you think of Ares' plan? Warren: At the moment, I'd give it a 6. I hope the password is still valid, but they're not that stupid, either. I hope I'm overcautious, but there are too many unknown variables. Yukito: Warren, the voice of reason. Well, if everything goes as planned... (Acemos forces led by Amante appear.) Amante: Ha, ha. Gotcha!! Deckson: Damn! We've been found out already?! Amante: Too bad!! Sneaking around someone else's files is so naughty. Welcome to the real world! You Martians really are the lowest! (BIS forces appear.) Razma: What?! Say what you want about Martians, but what's wrong with sneaking around? Semyl: You idiot! What kind of comment is that?! Phil: Uh, that Bolozof person doesn't seem to be here... Amante: Lieutenant Bolozof and I are doing separate things today. So be nice, okay? Semyl: Why's she so relaxed?... Did she figure out our plan?? Razma: We gotta do what we gotta do. They can pull this off. We have to have faith in them! Semyl: That's true... OK! (More BIS forces appear.) Mebius: Oh, no, they saw through us already? How much longer until we can get into the server? Deckson: Phil's program is already running... I'd say 10 minutes. Can you hold them off? Warren: ...We'll have to. So I just defend the Edge for the next 10 minutes, right? Amante: Hee, hee. Those boys aren't here today? I'm sorry, but this is going to be too easy! Turn 6 Deckson: Darn... The new addition on the other side... (If Amante was not defeated:) Amante: <> You're pretty cute when you're panicking. So what do you think? I'm not just a pretty face, you know! Amante Defeated Amante: Stoppp it! That sucks!! You smeared my makeup.... That's it, I'm going home. Home!! Turn 11 Deckson: '''No! The password has been changed! It's a failure... Everyone evacuate! '''Amante: '''Leaving so soon? That's too bad, there was so much more I wanted to do... Hee, hee. (BIS retreats.) (Defeating all LEVs results in the same dialogue, but without Amante's quote.) Post-Scene Dialogue (Sphere/City) '''Deckson: ...Everything's on track so far. It's all up to Cage and them now. Razma: But pretending to hack and using that as a decoy for the LEV team... and using that opportunity to enter the main facility to find evidence pertaining to the Bonaparte accident... Ares thinks of some pretty aggressive strategies. Phil: It is so awe-inspiring that Myona requested to come also... when she is so ill! Razma: I KNOW! Myona is not just cute, she has the courage! Unlike other people I know... Semyl: ...Like who?! Razma: Now, we have to go and support Cage.... I'll race you! Semyl: Hey! Wait!!! Heyyyyy!!!! Mebius: <> Warren, are you still worried that we're being followed? Warren: For now, I think we're safe. Deckson: To be on the safe side, let's provide some distracting maneuvers. I hope they can find the activity data for Bonaparte... Mebius: But how do we know it exists? Deckson: According to Ares, he is the cautious type who would have backup data for everything. Warren: ..... Deckson: What? Warren: ...I don't mean to be rude, but there is something about Ares that bothers me. Mebius: What don't you like? Or do you have some sort of reason for feeling that way? Warren: No... I guess it's a hunch. Deckson: Warren, I don't doubt you intuition, but let's avoid making statements without logic to back it up. Right now, we should be praying for his success. Warren: ...I'm sorry. Forget I said that. Yukito: Boss. It's Ms. O'Connell. (Robin's Room) Robin: Yes, I understand. Don't worry, I will take care of it... Yes. Good-bye. Twede: ...Dana. If we do any more than this, it will involve Internal Affairs. Robin: I know. As an agent, I can't give in to my emotions... But I just can't abandon them. They're my... Twede: ...They overcame their obstacles on their own. You must do your own job, Dana. You should know... Robin: My name is no longer Dana Anderson. Robin O'Connell... that's me. That is my only identity. Twede: If things change, that name will simply be erased from existence. Robin: You're saying that I have no place to go. Twede: ...... Robin: Fine... You win, Twede. Category:Transcripts